ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
Quorsandth the Heartless (Cleric quest)
='Quorsandth the Heartless Intro Quest'= 'HOW TO GET TO THE STORY' When the PCs return to the Inn, the patrons will be happy and sad. It appears some of them bet on you to live, and others bet on you to die. The PCs can escort the Expedition back to the The Avauntz Inn. At the inn, a fur trapper named Francis Drowden can tell the PCs that they should go to Wurtwald and talk to Amos Drowden for some work. He can tell them that Amos is the town's cleric and is looking for work. Last time he spoke to his older brother, Francis said that Amos was looking for some adventuring type folk to help him capture a bounty. Some big ugly monster or something. Amos will have more details! It is here that the expedition will remain. They will claim to be exhausted, and need some time to rest and recuperate 'PART 1' Arrival in Wurtwald 'PART 2' Arrival at Stillwater Keep. Navigating the Keep and its perils 'PART 3' Facing off with Amos 'STORY' Amos Drowden is a cleric is service of Pelor who resides in the small hamlet of Wurtwald. Wurtwald contains no more than 50 people. Amos has lived in Wurtwald for 2 years, acting as the spiritual leader in the region. Amos was also one of the few people in the hamlet who could handle himself in combat, occasionally dealing with threats in and around Wurtwald. Amos encountered a mysterious stranger on the road a couple of weeks ago (Quorsandth the Heartless in disguise). Quorsandth was on the prowl for new thralls, and Amos fit the bill perfectly. Quorsandth twisted Amos' desire to protect and serve the residents of his hamlet against him. Quorsandth's corrupting influence overwhelmed Amos, entrancing him completely. Quorsandth mentioned that the best way to save his town was to give them the "gift" of immortality. Quorsandth gifted Amos a book of spells and a trinket. The book contained some necromatic spells and the trinket helped Quorsandths corrupting influence to stay. 'DIARY' Amos keeps a diary. The earliest entries in his journal make mention of trivial things: "Early schoolings", "Arriving in Wurtwald", "Healed a sick child", "administered last rites to an elderly woman", "administered services in the temple". One of the entries makes mention of an ruined castle to the east named "Stillwater Keep". He notes that it would be an ideal place to administer to his flock. A more recent entry in his journal mentions meeting a mysterious stranger on the road, an elf by the name of Quorsandth, who claimed to be a servant of Pelor. He goes on at length at how Quorsandth has allowed him to truly help his people by bequeathing him a gift: a book and a talisman. "The book gives me the power to end disease! To end pain! I must explore this further. Truly my meeting of Quorsandth was ordained by Pelor himself. I must learn all that I can. I must study and gather the components and reagents that I will need!" The subsequent entries get more and more intense. His once careful and steady handwriting has grown more wild and untamed. His writings grow more and more urgent, indicating that he must help his people. He must study this book. He is the only salvation for his flock. The last entry reads "I grow weary of the fragility of mortals. I cannot stand idly by whilst I have the knowledge to prevent pain and suffering. No longer will I allow diseases and infections to wield power over us. With this book, gifted to me by Quorsandth, I will change everything. Today will mark the beginning of a new era. This is the last day that death will have any power over us! Our life will begin anew at Stillwater!" 'WURTWALD' * About 1-2 days from Tema's Rest * A handful of homes * Amos' house - single story * Blacksmith * Tavern * Chapel of Pelor It is a clear, but cold night. A harvest moon hangs low in the night sky, a golden hue washing over the fields of wheat and barley around you. You continue down the dirt road, and after a short while, you and your compatriots arrive in the peaceful hamlet of Wurtwald. It is a rather unimpressive collection of a dozen or so poorly constructed houses and buildings. The dirt road continues forth into the center of town where you can see a small well, an inn, a blacksmith, and what appears to be a small chapel. DC 12 Perception There are no torches lit. It is rather quiet. 'TOWNSFOLK' None have survived the transformation. The town is entirely empty. Speaking with dead will reveal what happened. Amos gathered the town in the chapel for a special service. He distributed silver rods to everyone, spoke in tongues, and they felt all the pain and weakness inside of them being spirited away. 'THE TAVERN' A simple two story building constructed out of wood and stone. Empty mugs litter the tables and bar. Lots of cheap beer is available to take. A paltry amount of coin can be found here (35gp, 76sp, 115cp) 'AMOS' HOUSE' 'BLACKSMITH' No weapons here. Only basic tools were constructed here. 'CHAPEL OF PELOR' Before you is a small chapel, 50ft by 50ft. Above the door is the six-pointed star of Pelor. Two small steps lead up to open double doors of the chapel. * The steps are covered in dark, dried red blood foot steps. The steps head away from the chapel. * The door has some bloody hand-prints on them * The main chamber smells of charcoal and sulfur. There is a dark ring drawn around the perimeter of the pews. There are 2 people sitting on different benches (both dead. One is holding a child) * The main altar has a small 4 pronged holder (used to house the blood ruby). There are melted and burnt out candles on the altar. The altar is on a raised platform with steps leading up to it * The windows in this room look blown out (not made of glass, but the wooden shutters are blown apart) 'Vestibule' This chamber houses some relics and effigies of Pelor. The floor leading to the outside is coated in dry, bloody, footprints. 'Main Chamber' Main site of the ritual. There are a small handful of residents (3) who did not survive the transformation. Those residents are slumped over in the pews, their flesh rotting off. A mother and her child, and an adult male did not survive the process. The temple can fit 40 people. 'Ritual Explanation' A circle of phosphorous, salt, and charcoal must be drawn around the area. At the focal point of the ritual (the altar) is a blood stained ruby. Each willing participant in the ritual wields a silver rod adorned with runes (Life Eternal). DC 10 Con check. Failure results in zombification. Roll percentile dice to determine results (1-65) to turn into a zombie. Failure results in death. 66-75 to turn into a wight. 76-85 for ghoul, 86-95 for bodak. 96-100 for something nuts... Upon casting the spell, the weakness and fragility of mortals will be siphoned from anyone inside the circle via the silver rod. That weakness will be channeled to the blood stained ruby. If the ruby is destroyed, mortality shall be restored to the affected participants. WHAT HAPPENED - Amos gathered the townsfolk for a special ceremony. He convinced them to become willing participants in a ritual that would "free them from the dangers of mortal life". They were unaware that they would be turned into zombies. After the ritual, Amos and his cohort ventured to the abandoned fortress "Stillwater Keep", a days journey to the east. "Stillwater Keep" will act as a home for his followers. They plan on roaming the realm and converting more towns and villages. 'STILLWATER KEEP' The PCs can arrive at Stillwater Keep and see some Gnolls retreating. The Gnolls won't be any threat, and will hardly have any HP. Stillwater Keep will show signs of fighting. Arrows in the dirt, dead gnolls on the ground and in the keep. * Stillwater Keep * Signs of fighting everywhere. Used to house a gnoll tribe * A ruined fortress filled with undead (~40 zombies) * The keep was previously occupied by Gnolls. It looks like the zombies cleared most of them out. * Every room has furniture or piles of wood and barrels to hide behind. The Keep is in a sorry state. Amos resides in one of the ruined towers. Possibly another ancient fortress belonging to the Delian Order 'Notables' # Stone statue of a knight. Holds a shield in one hand. The other arm is outstretched. (If PCs put a sword in its hand, it will come to life and help them in combat. Shield Guardian MM 271) First floor of the Keep # Small library. Some books of The Delian Order can be found here. Possible location of another crypt? Second floor living quarters # Basic gnoll traps. Log trap at gate entrance. # A wounded gnoll warrior. Cowering in a corner. # Loose stones/walls that can be knocked over. # Lots of barrels full of rotten food and sundries and water collected by the Gnolls. 'Chapel' Another ritual site has been set up here 'Keep' Amos can potentially be found wandering 'Barracks' Previous gnoll chambers. 'Courtyard' Zombies are milling around, attempting to clean up the ground 'Tower' Potentially contains Amos. He likes to wander. Amos lives in the tower. Contains a trapped chest housing the soul stone and the "Book of Immortality", as well as 1 healing potion, 120 gp, 1 scroll of bless, 'ENEMIES' * Amos Drowden (Top Tower or Keep). Researching in peace. Occasionally wanders. Will relocate if he detects an assault. * 40+ zombies MM 316 * 1 Bodak (Volo's pg 127) * Ghouls (mm 148) * Ghasts (mm 148) 'Tapestries' The Fight Against Orcus All symbols used are that of St. Cuthbert # Mountainous terrain. Medieval style art. Dozens of Knights of The Delian Order are fighting back a horde of demons coming out of a portal. Foreground shows a knight standing in a classic pose. Upright, sword and shield. Background has 3 priests wielding a holy symbol. Knights are fighting and pushing demons back into a portal # Demonic landscape. The Knights are in a demonic plane (most likely the plane of Orcus). The knights are attempting to hold demons at bay while the 3 priests are doing a ritual trying to entrap a balor. The Balor is on the opposite side of the tapestry. On the left side of the tapestry is the portal leading back to Tiphor. # The plane of Orcus. The knights have been pushed back to Tiphor. The Balor was successful in fighting off the incursion. He is holding the 3 dead bodies of the priests. Orcus' armies have pushed the knights back. The Expulsion of the Shadow # A lone paladin stands in a room. A bright light shines forth from his body. On the edges of the tapestry, demons of shadow appear to be fleeing. The location is nondescript. Possibly a chapel. The Blessing of St. Cuthbert DC 20 religion check to know that this is St. Cuthbert. # This tapestry depicts a very tall man (much taller than the crowd surround him) donning red robes and a white tabard, in a holy pose (wielding a cudgel in one hand, and holding up two fingers with the other... like a Jesus pose). # Behind his head (like a halo), is his symbol. Two circles with 3 gems. He is looking skyward, but his expression is stern. # A crowd flanks him. They are all hunched over, arms extended, looking up at Cuthbert. (Like the last Supper) 'Library' There are old tomes still on the shelves. Most have succumbed to the passage of time. They are written in old common. These books are probably hundreds of years old. One book almost crumbles as you pick it up. It is labelled 'His... of... ...lia.... ....der' (History of the Delian Order). Only a few pages survive, and far fewer words are legible. The words "St. Cuthbert" are legible closer to the beginning.. More words like "strict. stern. discipline. order" are present as well. In a few more of the pages that survive, you're able to decipher tales of glory over evil. The expulsion of Shadow Demons. The driving back of an undead horde. The discovery of a portal..." The rest of the book is ruined. There are other books in the room. They tell a brief history of some of the Knights that lived here. But most of the text is destroyed. Priestess Joy of the Dawn Father". "Ser Festermin the Bold". "Ser Kingsgrove the Virtuous". "Ser Incatasi the Mighty". "Lord Tristan the Rose". (All of these people are buried in the Tomb near Tema's Rest. The book mentions that Tristan is the current lord of Stillwater Keep. Another book called "Stillwater Keep" rests on the shelf. What is still legible is... founded in the 458th year of the 8th age of Lecos. (50 years after the ascension of Cuthbert). 'Aftermath' # Amos has a blood gem on his person. This gem is tennis-ball sized. Investigation reveals multiple 'things' moving. (The essence of each citizen). Shattering the gem will release the souls, but will cause massive damage. 6d6 fire damage (DC 15 dex). Gem has 20 HP. # There is a book on the altar. This is a book of Orcus. The binding is sinew. The cover is tanned flesh. The words, written is blood. On the cover is a symbol of a ram's head with bronze horns. (Symbol of Orcus). The words are written in abyssal. # The book contains drawings of the silver rod with the runes (Life Eternal). Shows an image of a blood gem. Shows the life force being drained from those holding the rod. The last image shows the gem on an altar, with a priest standing over it. (Presumably offering the souls to Orcus). # Any attempt to free the souls will result in the zombies that are still alive being redeemed. Those that are dead will remain deceased. 'TRAPS' * Main gate : (TRIGGERED) - Scythe traps. (Rotting corpses present) 'LOOT' * Warhammer+1 (Amos' body) * White ram's skull with bronze horns (necklace). Necklace of Orcus. Cursed? Tries to convince you to free everyone from disease? * Chainmail. Shield